


Blue

by akemi42



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanvids, Het, Manhattan, Video, Watchmen - Freeform, manhattan/janey, manhattan/laurie, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This video just had to be made eventually. I don’t really think it warrants an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Pairing:** Manhattan/Laurie, Manhattan/Janey  
 **File Size:** 37 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Blue (Da Ba Dee)"  
 **Artist:** Eiffel 65  
 **Summary:** This video just had to be made eventually. I don’t really think it warrants an explanation.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Blue](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Blue.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Blue on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/cake/vids/view/70)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Blue.wmv)


End file.
